Navigating a user interface using a directional input device frustrates many users because certain functions can only be performed by selecting a particular button on the input device, or by navigating to a particular location in the user interface. Many user input devices, such as remote controls, include buttons for performing specific actions in a user interface, but they can be hard to locate and the function which they perform may be unclear. Providing options in a particular location of the user interface requires the user to navigate to that particular location of the user interface, which may require many directional inputs depending on a portion of the user interface that is currently highlighted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for navigating a user interface using directional controls.